The Arrival
by Biggestrusher11
Summary: Someone arrives in North of North, and Nike is taken by Feral. One more thing what has this to do with Sara.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Sara omg obsessed cant believe I haven't done a story for it yet anyway here we go. Don't own Bella Sara, but I wish I did.

Mackenzie Meyers was an orphan on earth. She was left on a stable owners doorstep. She grew up having a bond with horses, but she never had a special bond with one horse. She always wondered who her real parents were. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that they were dead, but that didn't stop her. She grew up with stories of magical horses that took care of a world far away. What she didn't know is that she was sisters with the goddess of horses, Sara. One day the barn caught fire, and her adoptive parents died. The horses were fine, but she gave them away, not having enough money to take care of them. One day she went back to the ruins of the barn, and saw a bright light shining. When she got closer she realized it was a portal. She stepped in and her life was changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter yay

Mackenzie landed in a small meadow. It had horses everywhere. The weirdest thing though is that she saw horses that could breath underwater and pegasus. One pegasus walked up to her and bowed, realizing she arrived with power. The strange horse whinnied and all the horses in this weird land could here her. All of a sudden Mackenzie knew this place was called North of North, but she didn't know how. She reached to pet the strange horse, and a bond was formed. A bond she searched for her whole life. The horse reared with delight. "Nike." Mackenzie said. "That's your name isn't it." Nike nodded. "Well why don't we go for a ride." Nike whinnied with excitement. When Mackenzie got on, Nike raced into the sky. They rode for hours, just enjoying each others company. They finally decided to settle down for a while and rest in an empty field.

In the meantime.

Feral was thinking of a way to rule over North of North. She was thinking of taken down the Valeryk because of their courage, but she decided they would be easy to get, so she picked the hardest one to get. The Airistos Herd. "We must get the Airistos Herd first." She said to the Wolf Riders. "But first we need to get their Patron to make it a whole lot easier. Everyone go after the horse named Nike." She said with an evil grin. The Wolf Riders cheered with the great plan Feral had come up with.

Later

Feral and The Wolf Riders saw Nike in a field, but she was with a girl. They had never seen the girl, so she must have been giving Nike a jog. She must be a stablehand with no powers. Feral thought, but boy was she wrong. Feral snuck up behind Nike and grabbed her by the main. Nike neighed, trying to get away. Nike was never scared. While Mackenzie tried to save her, two Wolf Riders had to hold her down, because one wasn't enough. Feral came up to Mackenzie and said one thing. "She's the horse you have a bond with isn't she." Then they took her and Nike to the Wolf Den.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter

Mackenzie was taken into another part of the Wolf Den then Nike, and while she was there she could here Neighs of pain. She wanted to run and help, but they said they would hurt her more. When they were done with Nike they brought Mackenzie to her. Nike had scrapes everywhere and her magic was drained so she couldn't fly, but since she was a legendary horse, she still had her wings. Her ribbons had vanished though. Nike got up very slowly, and Mackenzie climbed on her back. Nike started to canter to get away, but was bitten by a wolf in the leg, and instantly fell yelling in the process. Mackenzie started to cry, fearing she was dying, but she had no idea Nike was immortal. She didn't even realize she had become immortal when she touched Nike. Ten wolves were approaching Mackenzie and Nike, when Mackenzie stood up and screamed, "Get away from Nike!" Mackenzie's eyes turned gold and a blast of light came from her hand knocking all the wolves away. Mackenzie then fell back and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here. P.S. I don't publish a book till its done.

At the Castle

"Ahhhhh!" Sara said feeling pain. Emma came over with Bella to help. "What's wrong?" "I feel bad something has happened to one of the horses." Sara explained. "It's at the Wolf Den, Emma get Wings and follow me." With that Emma got wings and they left for the Wolf Den.

At the Wolf Den

Mackenzie woke up with her head spinning. Suddenly she saw Feral come up to her, and this is what she said. "I don't think we've properly met. I'm Feral who might you be?" Feral asked, wanting to know this mysterious girl more, one of the wolves told her what happened. "None of your business." Mackenzie said, weakly. "Well I rule over the wolves, sworn enemies of the horses. I might as well asked who are you again," pointing her finger straight at Mackenzie. Mackenzie knocked away Feral's hand and said, "I'm Mackenzie, and I don't know what's going on here except you injuring a innocent horse!" "She's not as innocent as you think Mackenzie, she's a Patron, a legendary horse. One of the four, She helps rule over the pegasus of North of North. She is a valuable key for taking over North of North. Wait did you say you name was Mackenzie?" "Yeah why?" "So the legends are true. This is even better then I thought, having Sara's sister and a legendary horse." "Wait who's Sara? You no what." Mackenzie said standing up. "You can't take over North of North because I won't let you!" With that she punched Feral. "And don't ever touch Nike or any of the horse again. "You little rat!" Feral said pushing Mackenzie down ready to kill her. Suddenly a girl came in riding a beautiful white mare said. "Feral I demand you let Nike and my sister go." "You actually believe I will listen to you? That's a laugh Sara." "Do you wish me to get Flame, I now how much you love fire." Nike whinnied at the sound of Flames name. "No need for Flame Sara." "It's a shame I've already brought him. Flame help Nike." All of a sudden a red stallion with a fire main and tail came out as angry as came be. She bucked so many wolves it was hard to count. Then when he came to Feral, she ran away. After that Flame went instantly to Nike when he rubbed his nose against her cheek. Mackenzie finally realized Nike had a mate and it was Flame. Mackenzie got up quickly ready to get out of the creepy place. She slowly helped Nike up with the help of Flame and led her out. Right when the were at the exit of the den Wolf Riders grabbed Nike from Mackenzie and ran downward. Sara then helped Mackenzie on Bella went towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter

At the Castle

Sara told Mackenzie everything. How they were sisters, how mom and dad sent her away before they were killed, about North if North, how she was queen, and how Nike wasn't a legendary horse anymore. She was now a queen that is going to rule by Bella's side. Sara, Emma, and Mackenzie brainstormed ways to get Nike back, and came up with getting the Airistos Herd to come with them and demand Nike back. Mackenzie learned to control her powers over time, and finally she was ready to get Nike back.

Later

On there way to the Wolf Den, The Wolf Riders and Feral came out with Nike, they wanted North of North for Nike or they would kill her. But before Feral could do anything Mackenzie blasted her, and she fell back. Mackenzie sucked Nike's powers from Feral and gave it back to Nike. Nike's ribbons came back, and she could fly again. Nike leaped into the air with Mackenzie on her back, and they flew away with the Airistos Herd behind them. Over time Nike got better, and learned to help Bella rule over North of North. She also had three fowl two girls, and one boy. Addis, a girl was whit with brown spots. She had. Brown main with sparks of fire. Helia, the other girl looks like Nike only she as a fire main, tail and wings. Then Emberic, the boy is bright red with wings, and is main and tail are on fire. Nike and Mackenzie have as big of a bond as Sara and Bella do. Mackenzie and Emma became best friends, and she was crowned queen after Nike was better. Nike was also crowned queen and Flame became king. Mackenzie and Nike have a huge bond that will last forever.

Continue? Sequel? Well, tell me if I should because this was my favorite to right by far.  
Sneak Peek, working on an H2O Fanfic.


End file.
